


Cold Comforts [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Off-World, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be the most embarrassing obituary ever: M. Rodney McKay, age 39. Fell down a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comforts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072534) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>  

Length: 00:32:24

File size: 29.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ColdComforts.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for Podfic of Cold Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044352) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
